


Pain Relief

by Shadow Etherious (GothAlbinoAngel)



Series: New Recruits-verse [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothAlbinoAngel/pseuds/Shadow%20Etherious
Summary: Bird feet were not made to for walking. Luckily, Kyouka has a mate to help her with her problem. Sexy, powerful, lesbian demon KyoSei fluff.Also on FF.net
Relationships: Kyouka/Seilah
Series: New Recruits-verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672333
Kudos: 9





	Pain Relief

**Author's Note:**

> So, after a prompt on Tumblr, I decided to write something. Enjoy the KyoSei goodness. Hail the _canon_ sexy, powerful, lesbian demons.
> 
> For anyone who recognizes this one, I've edited it before posting it on AO3. Just so ya know!

Kyouka groaned as she strode through Tartaros Castle. The sub-guilds in Tartaros' control needed almost constant check-ups to be certain they were still running properly. Most of the humans went about their business easily, especially since Zeref cultists comprised most of Tartaros' sub-guilds. Not many of them had been hunted down by Official Guilds or the Magic council, thankfully. It would be irritating having to destroy an Official Guild for something as petty as defeating her reinforced soldiers and depriving her of humans to worship her. 

Unfortunately, as much as she enjoyed seeing how well her creations were getting along on the surface, it still involved quite a bit more walking than she liked. For someone with paws, like Jackal, or regular human feet, like Silver, it would be no problem. Keith had it the easiest, since he didn't even have to walk, he just floated everywhere. Kyouka envied him most. She was cursed (no pun intended) with clawed, bird-like feet, which weren't sufficient for walking around. Yes, there were different birds that walked, but Kyouka hadn't been born from any of them, and therefore wasn't cut out for walking.

Which led to her current dilemma. All she wanted was to find somewhere soft to sit and give her feet a break. The uneven stones of the castle weren't helping, digging into her feet. Each step sent excruciating pain up her leg. After walking along the surface for so long, and then coming back to this, Kyouka began to wonder if there was some kind of footwear, _any kind_ , that could help ease her predicament. 

Finally arriving at her quarters, Kyouka smiled and fell face-first onto the bed. She gave a soft sigh of relief as she sank into the soft mattress, her legs suspended over the edge of the bed. Now that she was no longer walking, the pain in her feet actually seemed to intensify, as if having nothing else to focus on helped her brain figure out where the pain was coming from. Kyouka vaguely wondered if she could still sleep like this. 

"Kyouka-sama?" a voice called from the doorway. Kyouka's ears flicked happily at the sound. For a moment, the pain in her feet dulled to let her enjoy the familiar sound of her mate's voice. Turning her head slightly, Kyouka spotted Seilah making her way inside, shutting the door behind her. 

"Hello, Seilah," Kyouka greeted her wearily before turning her face back into the blankets. 

Seilah surveyed the situation calmly. "You were out patrolling again, weren't you, Kyou?" Seilah sighed, using the nickname she only uttered when the two of them were alone. 

"I was," Kyouka groaned.

"I have told you that it is more beneficial to fly while patrolling," Seilah murmured. "It would put less pressure on feet not suited for walking." She carefully dragged Kyouka further onto the bed so that her legs were no longer suspended over the edge. Kyouka sighed blissfully as her claws touched the soft fabric of the bedspread. 

"Flying takes too long," Kyouka replied. "It's hard to get a good enough understanding of how the guilds are faring if I cannot see them very well." It was a conversation they had often, but it always ended without resolution. 

Seilah tilted her head in resignation. "This is true. I'm certain their stories are still boring, but even the slightest change in plot must be recorded. It would be devastating to have our own plots go awry because of a human's story."

Kyouka didn't respond. She simply enjoyed the feeling of her feet resting on the bed. They still pulsed in pain, but they weren't on the ground and that's what mattered. Seilah remained quiet for a little while before shifting down to the end of the bed. Kyouka glanced back in confusion. Seilah never passed up a chance to cuddle. She gasped when a gentle hand lifted one of her feet and began rubbing soothing circles into the scales. Blue eyes sank shut as Seilah continued the massage, using both of her hands to rub at both sides of the large claws. 

"Seilah... _Zeref,_ that feels wonderful..."

"I thought it would help," Seilah explained, a slight blush coloring her cheeks. "I've been practicing, so I could aid you in these situations. Though this is the first time I have had the chance to try it on a living being. Please tell me if-."

Kyouka suddenly flinched, a hiss rushing from her lips as her foot jerked slightly in Seilah's hand. Seilah nodded and lightened her touch. "If I hurt you."

"Actually, it feels quite nice," Kyouka reassured her. The razors on her hands scratched at the pillows as she resisted the urge to coo with happiness. Seilah's touch was always something she welcomed, no matter where her love was touching her. Seilah's touch was rarely anything but gentle for her, something Kyouka didn't often feel due to lack of contact with others. Seilah was the only one allowed to touch her and Kyouka relished every time she did. 

They lapsed into comfortable silence. Kyouka took even breaths and allowed the soothing ministrations to calm her aching body. Seilah was simply happy that she could touch her darling, especially to help her relieve pain. The air was intimate but not heated, a peaceful lull descending over the two of them.

When at last Seilah finished both claws and felt that she could do no more to help, she climbed up to lay beside Kyouka. She turned on her side to gaze at the beautiful visage that never failed to captivate her. Drowsy blue eyes opened and looked to her happily. Kyouka reached up and removed her helmet, letting her flowing green hair splay freely along her shoulders and back. Shaking herself out, Kyouka opened her arms expectantly. Seilah's heart hopped at the gesture and she snuggled into the embrace, feeling the razors settle over her waist and back. 

Kyouka used one hand to lazily trail up and scratch idly at Seilah's scalp, lulling them both toward slumber. Shifting, she noted the lack of pain in her feet and smiled, gently nuzzled Seilah between her horns. Seilah sighed in contentment and placed a hand on Kyouka's chest. Both of them fell into a comfortable sleep, eased by the other's embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> And there you go. I don't usually do stuff like this (fluff), but I thought this pairing needed it. Hope you liked it! 
> 
> Usually, I don't do the honorifics because Japanese honorifics with English speaking doesn't sound right, but I can't let go of 'Kyouka-sama'.


End file.
